Another Reality
by tweets
Summary: Neither Lily nor James fell that fateful Halloween night, instead someone else did in their place. A deal was made long ago and now 600 years later it must be fulfilled. Can Harry complete this deal and defeat Voldemort, with Ginny at his side? AU
1. Birth of a hero, Defeat of a Dark Lord

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, he belongs to the talented J. K. Rowling. What is not recognisable belongs to me. I only do this for fun, not money.

**Chapter One**

**8:00 a.m., Monday 31st December 1979**

**Godric's Hollow**

James stood in the kitchen making breakfast for his wife of three years, for the fifth time that week. He'd actually been making her breakfast for a couple of weeks, though he had had a few days where he hadn't done so. On those occasions, he'd had early morning Quidditch practice. He should've been at practice this morning, but he wasn't. He had the day off, but not because he wasn't needed at practice. It was because he had arranged to take the day off so that he could take his wife, Lily, to see her healer.

He turned the stove and the toaster off before taking a breakfast tray from a cupboard and loading it with Lily's breakfast. The appliances were rather new to James. Even though he'd had three years to get used to using them, he still found it weird using them. James was used to using magic for everything; he'd grown up around magic. Unlike his wife, James was a pureblood wizard. To James's family, whether you were pureblood or not, it didn't matter, it was your personal character that mattered. His parents had been overjoyed beyond belief when he'd told them that after dating Lily for six years, they were getting married.

He carried the tray upstairs to his wife and placed it upon the duchess in the room he shared with her, before crossing into the bathroom where his wife was. "How are you feeling now, sweetheart?"

"Shouldn't you be at work, James?" Lily asked, looking up from her position on the floor by the toilet.

"I've got today off so I can take you to see the healer," James stated rather matter-of-factly as he joined his wife on the floor.

"James, this is the last time I going to tell you. It's just a tummy bug! I'm fine."

"Tummy bugs don't last for two or so weeks, Lily."

"What are you insinuating James?"

"That you should see a healer, that's all. I swear."

"I know you too well, James. If you don't tell me now, I'll get it out of you later. So, for now, all I can say is thank you for tying my hair back for me."

"I couldn't let your hair get covered in sick. It's one of the three things that I absolutely love about you."

"What are the other two things you love about me, lover boy?" Lily asked with a somewhat impish smile.

"You already know, my little flower," James smirked lightly, as he leaned over and attempted to lightly kiss Lily on the cheek. At the same time as James' attempt at kissing his wife's cheek, his wife turned away to be sick again.

After a couple of minutes she raised her head and wiped her face on the back of her hand. James handed her a wet cloth at this point, his face framed by a rather grim look. After quickly wiping her face with the cloth, Lily glared at her husband. "I'm not going to see a healer."

"Oh, really?" James asked bemusedly before continuing in a more commanding and dominating tone. "I made an appointment for you to see Healer Chamberlain at two o'clock this afternoon. I will be going with you, so there will be no arguments."

With his last word spoken, James stood and left the room. "Are you going to get a shower this morning Mr 'I-can-boss-my-wife-around-because-I-play-seeker-for-the-English-Quidditch-team' Potter?"

"I had a shower earlier. I always wake up at five. My body doesn't seem to know what it means to sleep in," James replied, ignoring Lily's slight innuendo. "I'm going to go and read downstairs. Shower, get dressed and eat some breakfast, then come downstairs. Ok, Lils?"

"Sure," Lily replied submissively as James disappeared downstairs.

"Lily! Honey!" James called through the house.

"Yeah? What's wrong James?" Lily replied worried as her husband entered the room where she was busy folding and ironing clean washing.

"St. Mungo's just called. Your appointment time's been changed. They had a cancellation and figured that they could fit you in at eleven, which means we have half an hour to get into London. Do you feel up to apparating or going by floo?"

"I'll floo. I don't feel up to apparating. So to support me, can you floo too?" Lily begged, giving James her best puppy dog face.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Ok, sweetheart?"

"Thank you. Can you grab some money, 'cos I'd like to go shopping after my appointment?"

"Sure. I'll see you in the kitchen, then."

**11:00 a.m.**

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London**

Lily and James sat waiting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, both of them nervously waiting to be called in to see Healer Chamberlain.

"Mrs Potter, you can come through now," one of the nurses called gently.

Lily and James stood up and followed the nurse through to Healer Chamberlain's examination rooms hand in hand. The closer they got to Healer Chamberlain's rooms, the more scared Lily became. As the two of them reached the door, Lily took a deep calming breath. Her action caused her husband to take her hand that he has a firm grasp upon and kiss it gently, before giving her a look that said it all – I'll be there for you all the way.

"Hello Lily, please take a seat upon the bed. James, if you want, you can sit beside her," Healer Chamberlain stated, indicating the bed, before continuing. "So, Lily what brings you here today?"

"I didn't really need to come in at all; James just insisted that I do so. It's just a waste of your valuable time, Healer Chamberlain."

"Please call me Yvonne. My work involves getting up close and personal with my patients. So, James, what isn't your wife telling me?"

"She's been sick for the past two weeks," James answered quietly before Lily could say anything that would contradict him.

"Is this true, Lily?" Yvonne queried.

"Yes, it is," Lily replied bewildered.

"When have you been sick? In the morning, afternoon, evening, or all day?"

"Mostly in the morning and occasionally all day," Lily replied before seeing the look on Yvonne's face and feeling the need to say more. "Sometimes I just feel sick at the sight of some foods or the smell of them."

"Lily, I need you to think for a minute. When was your last period?"

"You can't possibly think that I'm pregnant. It's just not possible. James and I have been taking precautions. In case you haven't noticed, there is a war on."

"Lily, just answer her question," James pleaded quietly.

"Not since about October, I think," Lily answered, just as quietly, realising the path that the conversation was now taking.

"Well, considering that you've been sick for two weeks, that isn't really surprising. James could you please move to the chair, please?" Yvonne calmly requested before turning to Lily. "Lily, I want you to lie back on the bed for me."

"Ok," Lily replied, her voice wavering as she spoke, complying with Yvonne's wishes.

"You're going to feel a slight tingling sensation for a second. _Pregnacio revalo_." At Yvonne's words, a baby's rattle appeared above Lily's abdomen, confirming James' suspicion. Yvonne noticed James' reaction to the baby's rattle and instantly realised his profession. "You're an Auror, aren't you James?"

James merely nodded, not daring to mention that working as an Auror was his secondary profession.

"James, what is this supposed to mean? What is so shocking about it?" Lily asked worried. James didn't reply to her simple question.

Yvonne answered for James. "The rattle means that you're pregnant." At these words, Lily's face paled considerably.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Lily stammered, receiving a gentle nod from the healer and a reassuring squeeze from her husband.

"Would the two of you like a few minutes alone to talk?"

"That would be great," James replied, knowing his wife was really in no mood to talk. Yvonne smiled gently and quietly left the room. "So how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. When we got married I told you my feelings about having a family. Right now I guess..." Lily managed to say before trailing off.

"Our constant involvement in the war doesn't help, does it sweetheart?" James murmured quietly.

"No it doesn't," she mumbled, as her husband's hand moved to wipe her tears away, gently brushing her cheek as it did so.

"Do you want to have the baby? As much as we each know that we want children, ultimately it comes down to whether or not you feel that _we_ can keep the little one safe between now and when he or she is born as well as afterwards. I know that I can protect you and the baby, but I can only do so much. However, I am willing to do all that you ask me to."

"I want to have the baby. After he or she is born, we'll protect them together. Before then I guess I'll have to bear with you and put up with you becoming overprotective of me," she replied after several minutes of silence, before kissing James softly on the lips.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" James asked as they pulled apart, smiling as he did so.

"It would save us a lot of time. We'd only have one list of names to look through, for one thing. So, yeah, I want to know, if it's possible to do so."

"I'll go and call Yvonne back in, ok?" He murmured quietly before leaving the room at Lily's approving nod. He returned a few minutes later closely followed by Yvonne.

"Before we continue I need to know your decision. Lily, James. I would like to know what your decision is about the baby," Yvonne requested.

Lily looked at James as if to say 'Are you sure about this? Once we take this step there's no turning back.' He merely nodded. He was sure about it. "We're going to have the baby and we'd like to know what sex it is, if possible."

"Ok, then let's continue with the exam. As with the last spell, you will experience a slight tingling sensation. It won't harm the baby in any way. _Pregnacio timus revalo._" At Yvonne's words a small scroll appeared. The healer unrolled the scroll and read the following: "Week of Pregnancy: 8th. Due Date: August 2nd 1980. Sex: Boy – magical in nature. Do you have any questions, before I continue?"

"I have one. What restrictions are placed on me in my present condition?" Lily asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No alcohol, extensive potion brewing, smoking of any substance, strenuous activity such as playing sport, chasing dark creatures etc and no apparating. As you are muggle-born, I am going to warn you not to drink anything or eat anything containing excessive amounts of caffeine. That's about it on the restrictions. I'll give you a booklet which should tell you all you need to know. If you have any questions that aren't answered in the booklet, feel free to contact me or get hold of one of the midwives or texts mentioned in the booklet."

"Thanks. Now can we please finish this as I think James would like to spend the rest of the day celebrating?" Lily quietly stated, drawing a smile from those present.

"Ok, let's continue. This time I'm going to actually apply something to your body. Unfortunately for you and the baby, it is rather cold, despite our best efforts to keep it at a comfortable temperature. Once the gel has been applied, I will run this over your abdomen," Yvonne stated, holding up a weird looking object for Lily to see. To both James and Lily it looked like a rather useless pestle due to a slightly rounded and smooth base. It appeared to be devoid of edges. "While I get all this ready, can you just step through into the changing room there and put this gown on. There's only enough room in there for one person, so I'm afraid James will have to wait out here," Yvonne finished with a slight smile as she handed Lily a pale blue hospital gown to put on. Lily did as asked, despite her obvious nervousness.

"What do I need to know that Lily doesn't?" James asked once Lily was out of the room.

"Your son is going to be born two days premature, on the 31st of July. That's all you're privileged to know as an Auror."

"Thank you."

"Before I forget, I'll give you the booklet for Lily as well as the one we are required by law to give to all Aurors when they are expecting a child." With her last word spoken, Yvonne walked over to her desk and withdrew from it the two booklets she had mentioned, being careful to cover the one for James with the other.

James accepted the two booklets from her as Lily returned and carefully placed them in the back pocket of his jeans. Lily had practically begged him to wear several different types of muggle clothes when they'd gotten married three years prior. He'd relented fairly quickly, particularly when Lily pointed out that when turned upside down, nothing embarrassing would happen. As an Auror and a professional Quidditch player, James found this to be particularly enticing. Lily's begging needn't have really happened, as he had been raised as the Minister for Magic's only son. In this position James had been forced into wearing various outfits he found uncomfortable. On one particular occasion he had travelled with his father to meet the muggle Prime Minister, meaning he had to wear muggle clothes. After the meeting he'd gone home and started practicing Quidditch without bothering to change. By the end of his practice session James had discovered the advantages of muggle clothes and had worn them every chance he could get since that day.

"Just climb back up onto the bed please Lily and place your feet in the appropriate places. I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen now."

"Yeah, I think I can too," Lily replied as she took James' hand again and gently grasped it, as Yvonne placed a sheet over her legs.

"As I said before the gel is a little cold and there is nothing that can be done about it," Yvonne stated clearly as she squirted some of the gel onto Lily's lower abdomen, before picking up the pestle shaped object and applying it to Lily's abdomen. "This will tickle a bit. Just look at the slate here and you should see your son."

**12:00p.m.**

**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Diagon Alley, London**

An hour later, after what had been for James and Lily the most memorable moment of their short lives, they sat eating ice cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour talking with two friends.

"So, James. Why've you got the day off? Last I heard you're supposed to have practice today," the male of their two friends asked.

"I took today off so that I could make sure that Lily got in to see Healer Chamberlain and didn't cancel the appointment. What about you, Frank?"

"Alice hasn't been feeling very well lately, so I offered to take today off and take her in to see her healer," Frank replied before taking a bite of his strawberry sundae. "What are you two talking about?"

"Children and how we both want some," Lily replied giving her husband a knowing smile, while Alice did the same with Frank. Lily noticed the look that Alice gave Frank, despite being somewhat preoccupied with James. Alice on the other hand didn't notice the look Lily had given James until Lily spoke. "So, Alice, when's the little one due?"

"July 22nd and it's a boy, with wizarding potential. So, when's your little one due?"

"August 2nd and I'd say we need to find two really nice young witches for our boys," Lily smiled as she spoke and took a deep breath before continuing. "I have this feeling that Minerva isn't going to be happy, when she finds out that one of the biggest troublemakers that Hogwarts has ever seen has started breeding already."

"Did you have to say that my little flower? I wasn't really the biggest troublemaker Hogwarts has ever seen. Sirius was. I gave up on making trouble at the end of sixth year."

"Oh, is that so? I know what you get up to when my back's turned. You better put a stop to your constant prank pulling before you start working for the Little Whinging Police Force," Lily commented as she ate the last of her triple chocolate fudge and raspberry sundae.

"You got one of the scholarships? How'd you get it?" Frank asked, shocked.

"Have you forgotten my wife's heritage already? They place the applicants who are either married to a muggle or muggle-born or those who have a parent with some form of muggle ancestry at the top, as they should theoretically know how to cope in the muggle world. I fit into the former of the two categories. So, I'll spend the next two years working as a muggle police officer. I start next week. My muggle boss will know that I'm a wizard, so if something that is suspicious to them happens, I'll be automatically put on the case. I guess this means you're going to have to find a new partner," James quietly explained, as he pushed his sundae dish to the centre of the table.

"Yeah I guess so. Look, why don't you and I leave these lovely ladies to their own devices, and go look around in Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Frank suggested as he stood to leave.

"You're on," grinned James, who then turned to his wife, Lily. "If you see anything you like, you know the drill. Is that ok sweetheart?"

"Don't be too long ok? We've got people coming over tonight. So, if possible, can you two meet back here at four?"

"Certainly Lily," was all the two men said in reply before they kissed their wives goodbye and left.

"Well, that gets rid of them," Alice said breathing a sigh of relief. "Oops, spoke too soon."

"I forgot to give you this before I walked off," James explained, slightly breathless as he handed Lily the booklet he had been told to give her.

"Thank you. Now buzz off. Alice and I have some important business to attend to," Lily stated giving him a look that said 'I mean it.'

James got the message and left. "So, are you ready to become a mother?"

"I don't know. What about you Alice? Are you ready to become a mother?" Lily countered.

"Good point. I don't think anyone would really be ready to have a family when they find out that they're going to have one. When you do feel ready, you're in labour. At least that's what I heard," Alice replied introspectively. "Well, I guess we have some shopping to do. We each have a son to prepare for."

"First stop, Madam Malkin's or if you need to, Gringotts," Lily chorused cheerfully, as she slowly stood to leave. When she'd left St. Mungo's she'd stood up a bit too fast and had felt dizzy for having done so. Yvonne had told her why before she'd left with James. It was because of the constant changes occurring in her body.

"Ok, then Gringotts it is. I have to get some money out, before I can go and get some new robes, as well as go to Gladrags."

With Alice's last word spoken, the two women left the Ice-Cream Parlour and stepped out into the cold December air, pulling their cloaks tightly about them as they did so. The two of them walked in silence before one of them could get the nerve to continue their lunchtime conversation. It was Lily who spoke first. "Thought of any names yet, Alice?"

"Not really. Frank and I talked about what we'd like to call any children we might have when we first got married and we didn't really agree on any ideal name back then. What about you and James?"

"We only know what our son's middle name will be. His first name we have until he's born to decide on."

"What's his middle name going to be?"

"James. It's a tradition in James' family for the first born son to have his father's first name as a middle name. That's only half the tradition though. The other half says that James and I must agree on our son's first name and it is not allowed to be a family name from either side of the family."

"Out comes the family tree then, for both sides. I could make the _ancestro_ potion for you. It would help your name search greatly."

"What exactly does the _ancestro_ potion do, exactly?"

"It can outline on a piece of parchment or fabric charmed to expand as required, a person's family tree. I'll make enough so both you and James can trace your ancestry properly. Drat, I'll have to ask Severus or Frank to make it for you instead."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to remember that you aren't allowed to brew that sort of potion. I asked Severus to make it for me and James before term ended. He said he'd have it ready for me by the next time I see him. All James and I will have to do will be add our blood," Lily replied, laughing ever so slightly as she did so.

"What do you teach?"

"I teach History of Magic to all seven years. We had Binns banished a year ago. Albus offered me the job and asked Remus if he wanted to take over the Dark Arts job from me. It took James a week to talk Remus into taking the job. Hogwarts has all Remus needs and he's accepted by ninety-nine percent of the staff. During the first week I was asked to make sure Remus was adjusting to teaching alright. He was enjoying it, particularly because Albus arranged for him to have an assistant to help him with his classes, when required. The students are also enjoying not having a ghost teaching them History of Magic."

"Sounds like you and Remus are having fun."

"We are. James, Sirius and I think that this job is the best thing that's ever happened to Remus. He finds it hard to get a job anywhere," _despite the fact that the 'Young Werewolf' organisation asked him to be a caregiver for them straight out of school. Of course, he has to have an animagi nearby to help out with the cubs he looks after, _said Lily being ever so careful to finish what she wanted to say as a thought.

"Didn't Remus get all O's for the subjects he studied in his NEWT year?"

"Yeah he did. Why he finds it hard to get employment is a rather personal reason," Lily explained carefully. "You'll find out Remus's reasons tonight."

"So he's coming tonight?"

Lily nodded, pushing open the door that led into Gringotts and swallowing a sudden wave of nausea. "I think I'll wait for you at Madam Malkin's. If I stay in here, I'll hurl."

"I'll see you there then," Alice replied, smiling knowingly as she continued on into the bank, while Lily left the building.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily was busy getting fitted for some new robes when Alice finally joined her. "Find anything decent Lily?"

"I've found a few things. I'm having them adjusted to accommodate the changes that are going to occur in the next few months. After I've finished getting the appropriate clothes here in the Wizarding World, I'll move on to the Muggle World for more. After that we go and buy for our little ones in both worlds. However, under no conditions are we to tell our husbands of our actions, they must discover them for themselves."

"Sounds great Lily, however unlike you, I don't have as much money at my fingertips. I prefer not to spend Frank's family's money."

"Alice, since you seem to be unwilling to be a shopaholic with me, I suggest you drag Frank out shopping for the necessary items."

"Man, you're bossy, Lily."

"My bossiness is what keeps James on track, so I'm always bossy."

As Lily finished speaking the shop assistant finished her work on the robes. "Your robes are finished."

"Thank you. How much will that be?"

"That will be twenty galleons, ma'am."

"Can you please charge it to Gringotts vault number twenty-two?" Lily asked.

"We can definitely do that, ma'am."

"Thank you," Lily replied graciously, before turning to her companion. "Do you need to get anything here?"

"Yeah I do. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"I was going to anyway. I need to sit down for about quarter of an hour. My ankles are getting at me already."

**5:00 p.m.**

**Godric's Hollow**

"James! Can you please do something for me?" Lily called.

"I'm busy!" came James' reply.

"It's after dark. I'm sure Alice doesn't want her husband frozen to the bone, besides it's going to snow again in a few hours," Lily began before letting her temper take over. "So get in here now!"

"Ok, that's the potatoes done. What else do you need me to do Lily?" Alice asked as Lily took a deep calming breath.

"In the top of the freezer over there, there should be a bag of frozen corn."

"How do you open the freezer?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Just lift the lid. It's one of the easiest muggle appliances to get into. James loves it in the summer and when he's had practice."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see when you open it," Lily replied with a slight smile as James entered.

"What do need me to do, sweetheart?"

"I need you to get the biscuit tins out of the cupboard. Once Alice and I have finished organising tea, we're going to do some baking then turn the vegetables on at twenty to six. Is that ok for you Mr 'I'm-going-to-be-sleeping-in-the-spare-room-for-a-week-because-I-got-my-wife-pregnant' Potter?"

"Yes ma'am!" To make his words all the more ridiculous James saluted his wife, only to be greeted with a glare and laughter from his friends.

Two hours later, the four friends stood in the kitchen of Godric's Hollow doing the dishes and talking when several distinct pops were heard in the living room. Several shouts of pain were heard before one of the new arrivals came through into the kitchen and greeted James with a loud emphatic, "Jamie boy!"

James didn't turn to greet the newcomer. James and Frank had been sentenced to doing the dishes on their own. "Hello Sirius. I would greet you properly, but I'm in trouble with Lily."

"What did you do to incur your lady love's wrath?"

"Ask Lily."

"What about you Frank? Why are you doing the dishes?"

"Ask Alice, it'll be quicker." At Frank's words Sirius looked as if he was game enough to incur the wrath of the two women, however Remus stepped into the conversation.

"When's the baby due, Lily?" Remus' question earned a shocked silence from all of his companions, except for James and Lily. Despite not being shocked, James and Lily kept quiet.

"How'd you know that Lily's pregnant?" asked Alice.

"Her scent. It's the full moon in two days. So, Lily, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"August 2nd and it's a boy," answered Lily rather sheepishly.

"What about you Alice?"

"July 22nd and like Lily, I'm having a boy. So, you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, the world's worst magical curse, Lycanthropy."

"Does anyone know why Dumbledore is calling this meeting?" James asked, attempting to tear the conversation away from the ladies.

"All I know is that it may have something to do with Voldemort's current activities or it may just be a meeting full of boring reports," Remus replied with a slight yawn.

"Why are you yawning? The full moon hasn't been yet," asked James suspiciously.

"I'm one of the 'Young Werewolf' caregivers, which you should already know. At the moment I have two toddlers and a teenager in my care. The youngest one of the three is actually a baby. He's only eight months old. His parents took him camping with them when he was four months old. That's when he was bitten. His parents detest magic in any form, so in a way he should be thankful he got bitten."

"He's muggle-born?" Frank queried with an arched brow, clearly looking for clarification.

"Yeah, he is. I mainly deal with children of magical blood, since I'm a Hogwarts teacher. Sarah – that's the teenager – is looking after the little ones this evening with some help from my parents. She was abandoned by her parents shortly after being bitten at the age of three. I'm practically her father and there is never a day that goes by that she doesn't remind me of it. She calls me dad despite the fact that she knows that I'm not her father. The Werewolf registration guys put her down as my adopted daughter a couple of weeks after she was found. She's eleven this Easter, so she's not really a teenager yet. She's been in my care since the end of my seventh year."

"I believe it would be best to get this meeting started," said a stern voice from behind the group of friends.

"We'll be through there in a few minutes. I'll just grab the refreshments and have my willing personal servant carry them through," Lily replied as she gave her husband a simple demeaning glare.

James did as asked and then took his seat in the lounge where the meeting was taking place. Due to his age and abilities James made himself comfortable on the floor with Lily in front of him. Alice and Frank took the same stance and making sure to grab a couple of cushions like James and Lily had done. It was to be a long meeting, full of reports, mission scheduling and discussions.

The meeting lasted for nearly four hours and included a photo of all the Order of the Phoenix members present. After everyone had left, Lily and James headed upstairs to bed.

"When are we going to tell everyone the good news, sweetheart?" asked James as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, after entering their bedroom.

"I don't know. Maybe in a few weeks when I'm showing. I know Alice and Frank won't say anything as they also have to wait a bit before they say anything," was Lily's simple reply.

"When we do say something, to anyone else, we'll tell our parents first won't we?" he asked as Lily turned in his arms to face him.

"Yes we will. Your parents in particular," she answered, smiling at him.

**10:00 p.m., Wednesday 30th July 1980**

**Godric's Hollow**

Lily felt a sharp pain tear through her lower abdomen and back. _This isn't good, _she thought to herself as she attempted to mask her pain from the other people in the room. When she had managed to recover from her pain, she noticed Alice sitting across from her, attempt to do what she had just done. Frank didn't notice, but then again James had failed to notice Lily's pain.

". . . a month since this prophecy was made and I have already managed to discover what it means. I have already asked Minerva to keep an eye on the Book of Life, tomorrow, as the person mentioned in the prophecy will be born tomorrow."

As Albus finished speaking, Lily felt another burst of pain. This time however, Lily made no attempt to hide her pain, thus drawing her husband's attention. Lily had no need to speak to James, for actions spoke louder and clearer than she ever could. "Albus, I'm sorry to say this but we're going to have to cut the meeting short," stated James as briefly as possible, while getting to his feet. He then hauled his wife to her feet. "Just relax, ok sweetheart?"

Lily managed a quick nod in reply before James left her on the couch to grab a few things from upstairs. When James returned from upstairs everyone except for his friends and former head of house had left. His former head of house had a torn expression on her face. The reason was evident in Alice's actions. Frank was nowhere to be seen. "James, I think you'd better take Alice with you and Lily."

"Frank went to get my things. He'll meet us at Mungo's," came Alice's strained voice through her clenched teeth.

"Remus, can you lock up and make sure Sirius leaves before you do. You guys can either meet us at Mungo's or just go home and wait for news. Whatever you do, you'll still have to tell Remus' kids what's happening. I'll see you guys later," said James quickly and smoothly before turning to the two pregnant women in the room. "Ladies, are you ready to go?"

**10:55 p.m.**

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London**

"James, it's probably just a false alarm. I haven't had a contraction since we left home, so can we please go home?" begged Lily, as she attempted to cover up another contraction.

"Yvonne is going to be in here any minute to see how you're going. Yvonne will tell you what _is_ happening when she gets in here. Is that ok with you, sweetheart?"

Lily didn't answer him. Instead, she glared at him, radiating fury with every inch of her face.

"How are you feeling Lily?" a gentle feminine voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine. Yvonne could you please tell James here that I'm fine and don't really need to be here?" pleaded Lily.

"Not until I've examined you," Yvonne replied with a gentle smile.

Lily groaned, knowing what Yvonne's words meant for her.

Ten minutes later, Yvonne spoke again. "Lily, you're three centimetres dilated, so I'm afraid you're going to be spending one long night in this room."

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked in shock.

"No, I'm not."

At Yvonne's words, Lily dropped back onto the pillows behind her and ran her hands across her face and through her hair, before feeling another contraction take hold. "James, hold my hand," squeaked Lily as she held her hand out to her husband.

"I'm here sweetheart," replied James softly as he kissed her hand.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour, if that's ok with you, Lily?" Yvonne asked. Lily nodded her approval as James began to coach her through her breathing exercises.

**3:55 a.m., Thursday 31st July 1980**

"Lily, I have some good news for you. You're fully dilated and therefore ready to go," said Yvonne cheerfully to one very sweaty and uncomfortable Lily.

"I was wondering how much longer I'd be in this blasted room," retorted Lily irritably.

"We don't like to move women in labour, so I'm afraid you're going to be staying in here. Right now I want you to relax and take a couple of deep breaths, before we continue, ok?"

James chose this moment to kiss Lily's hand again. His action helped Lily to relax and bring her back to what was ahead of her. With his free hand, James pushed a stray lock of Lily's hair back, before kissing her briefly on the lips. "Are you ready to do this, my Lily flower?"

Lily nodded her reply. She was as ready as she could possibly be.

"Lily, next contraction I'd like you to start pushing, ok?"

Lily nodded in reply before feeling her next contraction start. As asked, Lily began to push, while attempting to crush her husband's hand.

Half an hour later Lily and James sat talking, as their newborn son contentedly devoured his first meal outside of his mother's womb. "I can't believe that we did it."

"No, you did it Lily. I was only support and fifty percent to blame for putting you through so much pain. He's beautiful like his mother."

"James I couldn't have done this without you. Without you, I don't think I could have gone through what I've just gone through."

"I guess you're right. We're a team and we always will be," replied James, before he leaned over and kissed Lily passionately on the lips. He pulled away when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. James turned to see Frank standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alice?" asked James.

"Alice told me to leave. She doesn't want me in there with her, right now. So, how does it feel to be a father?"

"It feels great, though I really can't describe how I feel at all. You'll know how I feel right now, soon," replied James.

**2:00 p.m.**

"How are you feeling sweetheart? Have a good sleep?" asked James as he sat down on the edge of his wife's hospital bed.

"I feel exhausted and I had a relatively short labour. Alice gave birth to her son Neville, half an hour ago."

"So they called him Neville. How's Harry?"

"He's asleep. How was work?"

"I've been on leave for the past two days. Say, Lily, when did your water break?"

Lily went red at James' question. "It broke yesterday afternoon, just after lunch."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked James incredulously.

"It broke when I went to the toilet. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I suspect that Yvonne had some spell that she did to tell her that my water had broken. So, did you get the nursery fin-?"

"What are you doing here Albus?" interrupted James, drawing Lily's attention to the door.

"I need to talk to the two of you about the prophecy mentioned during last night's meeting. It concerns young Harry, although there is a chance that it might not. When will you be returning home Lily, as it will be safer for me to talk to you about it at home?"

"I don't know."

"I passed Yvonne on the way in and she said that you might be able to go home later this afternoon, that's after she's checked you over," said James suddenly.

"How about you visit us at home tomorrow? You can call us before you come, to check and see if it's still ok," smiled Lily cheerfully.

"I'll do that. I'll see you two tomorrow sometime around three shall I?" asked Albus. He received a simple nod in reply from James before he left.

"I wonder what's so important about the prophecy that Albus needs to talk to us," wondered James. For Lily's benefit, he had said this aloud.

"I don't know. We'll probably find out what he's on about, tomorrow," replied Lily.

**6:00 p.m., Friday 1st August 1980**

**Godric's Hollow**

"I can't believe it. Just because of one little insignificant prophecy, we have to go into hiding."

"James, calm down. We're not the only ones going into hiding, in case you've forgotten what Albus said. Alice and Frank are in the same position."

"I guess you're right. Unlike Alice and Frank, I happen to come from a very influential and powerful wizarding family. To make matters worse, as far as the Death Eaters and Voldemort are concerned, I married below my station."

"James, I thought that you didn't care about social status or Death Eaters?"

"I don't. It's just it'll be what the Death Eaters and Voldemort will target us for. Alice and Frank are both Purebloods. Dumbledore only told us first because we're a mixed marriage."

"Don't you work as a muggle police officer, James?" asked Lily. "Wouldn't that make you just as big a target as me and Harry?"

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to try and keep a low profile, until Voldemort is gone."

"Agreed. Until then we'll just have to live each day as it comes as well."

**5:00 p.m., Saturday 31st October 1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

James made his way into the bedroom he shared with his wife, to find his wife sitting in front of her duchess talking to herself. "Talking to yourself, again sweetheart?"

"I'm talking to the twins. James I'm scared. Voldemort has been getting more frantic lately and quite frankly, I'm worried about Harry's safety. I don't trust Peter either."

"Harry will be fine. My mother knows what she's doing when it comes to defending herself and a small child. She's not exactly defenceless and neither is Harry for that matter," smiled James as he remembered the show of accidental magic Harry had put on the day before. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Alright, but if I feel that Harry is in danger we come straight home, right?"

"Right, although we shouldn't need to."

**10:00 p.m.**

**Padfoot Manor**

"James, I think Harry might be in danger," trembled Lily suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

Lily simply nodded in reply. Her simple action caused James' face to pale considerably.

"Albus! What is the status of the wards surrounding the Hollow?" called James to a tall man with a long flowing white beard and hair.

At James' words the man, Albus as James had called him, took something from his pocket. Before he could get it out of his pocket though, a loud ear splitting alarm was heard. At the sound, they heard several loud howls join the calamity. "Voldemort has breached the wards. We must go to the Hollow at once. Lily, James it might be best if you remain here," commanded Albus.

"Albus, you can't make us stay here. We have-"

"Lily, I am only asking you to stay here for your own safety. Harry will need his parents. Sirius, Minerva you're in charge. Don't let these two leave. I will return as soon as I can."

**1:00 a.m., Sunday 1st November 1981**

Lily lay on the couch in the living room of Padfoot Manor, unaware of her husband's anxiety. Her husband, James, was glad of her being oblivious to how he was feeling. As far as he was concerned, she had enough to worry about without knowing how worried he was. The sound of a door closing brought him out of his silent reverie, only to return to it when he saw his best friend of fifteen years enter the room.

"Prongs mate, I'm sure they'll be fine. Your mother isn't exactly defenceless and Harry's been showing signs of magic since the day he was born. If anyone has the right to blame themselves for anything that happens tonight, it's me. I talked you into changing your secret keeper to Peter. I should've known not to trust Peter. I shouldn't have tol-"

"Sirius you weren't to know that Peter wasn't to be trusted, although we weren't to know when we cast the spell as to whether or not he could stand up to torture."

"I guess you're right Prongs."

A loud crack and a flash of flame alerted them to a note, sent to them by Albus. James took the note and read it aloud.

"_James,_

_Come to Godric's Hollow at once. Do not bring Lily this is not something she should see. You shouldn't have changed your secret keeper. Apparate, it isn't safe to floo._

_Albus_"

"Do as Albus asks, I'll keep an eye on Lily."

James nodded before disapparating with a silent pop.

**2:00 p.m., Tuesday 3rd November 1981**

**Potter House, London**

Two days had passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort at the hands of a one-year-old wizard. James' mother had died that same day. She had sacrificed herself to protect her firstborn grandchild from Voldemort. Some people already believed that her sacrifice had been in vain. James knew what most people didn't. He only knew because it was his son that many believed had died on Halloween with Isabelle Potter – James' mother.

James paced in the living room of the house where he had lived not long after graduation. He hadn't been back to this house in five years. The memories this house brought back were of carefree teenagers, surviving their university years. Before those days, James had only stayed in the house once a summer for seven years and each time only lasted two or so days. The rest of the year had been spent at his family manor and school.

Dumbledore had come round the day before to talk with him and Lily about what the wisest move for them would be. The three of them had spent several hours discussing their options. The decision they'd come to was that James and Lily would remove themselves from the Wizarding World. The reasons they'd come up with for the move were good sound reasons. Their reasons had basically been that it would be safer for Harry in the end.

While debating what their options were about giving Harry a normal life, they'd talked about where they would live. As soon as they'd started on that topic though, Lily had been forced to point out that they had to live somewhere with a connection to the Floo Network, as there was no way she was going to give up work. James and Lily had had to explain to Albus their reasons for not going completely muggle in their ways, aside from the obvious factor of work. Lily was pregnant with twins, who they already knew to be magical and girls.

James stopped his pacing of the living room to stand in front of the fireplace and thought of the reasons that had led him to return to the place where he'd spent four years of his life. Lily's words on the matter floated back to him. _"The manor contains too many magical items for us to be able to remove Harry from the wizarding world, so we'll have to use Potter House in London. It's our only real choice."_ James didn't really like the idea at all, however a simple thought of his own drifted into being at the front of his consciousness silently approving of the protective measures. _I'm only doing it to protect Harry._ James looked up at the portrait hanging above the fireplace and attempted to smile. The portrait was pulling silly faces. "Grandfather, no more funny faces please. I have to take the charms off your portrait. You have to behave like an ordinary muggle portrait from now on, for Harry's sake. You won't be the only portrait getting this treatment or the last in this house to get it."

A/N: If anyone can tell me where I can find a list of past full moons I'd be grateful.


	2. I'm a wizard! So are my friends?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Runaway Spirit and Hannibal ad Portas. I'd also like to point out that this story is Alternate Universe. It will follow the canon timeline but it will have rather noticeable differences, such as James' mum dying for Harry instead of Lily. This is a repost since I realised that a particular paragraph was a few sentences short of being completely understandable. I hope to have Chapter Three up in a week or two, while I'm on holiday from the hard life of a poor University Student.

**

* * *

Chapter Two **

**12:50 p.m., Friday 28th June 1991**

**New Eltham Primary, London**

Harry Potter sat outside on a bench talking to his friends about the holidays that were due to start at three o'clock that day. Unlike his friends, Harry had no idea what school he would be attending come September, despite having received a letter the night before from some school he'd never heard of. The letter had said that he was accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reaction Harry got out of his father when he mentioned receiving the letter was one of pure ecstasy. _What is it about that letter that made dad so happy?_

"Harry, earth to Harry. Come in Harry," a voice said from somewhere beside him. Harry looked up to find that it was his friend Hermione who'd spoken.

"What were you saying 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"We were talking about these weird letters that the two of us received last night. I was wondering if you received one too?" said Hermione.

"What do you mean by weird letters?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"The letters said that they were from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied Hermione.

"I got one of those as well. Dad was really happy about it for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why, though," replied Harry before changing the subject. "So, are you guys still coming over this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we are still coming, but do you think that your father knows something about this Hogwarts place?" another of Harry's friends asked.

"He probably does, Dean," answered Harry as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

**3:00 p.m.**

The bell rang at New Eltham Primary, signalling the end of another school year for its attendants. The three friends made their way from their classroom to the school gate where a tall man with dark hair wearing a Police uniform stood waiting. The man was in many ways similar to Harry in looks.

"Hello James," greeted Dean cheerfully.

"Hello Dean. How was your day? Are you guys looking forward to the holidays?" asked James.

"It was great Dad, however I'm not looking forward to the holidays," answered Harry slyly.

"Why not? You always look forward to the holidays," said James, Harry's father.

"How can you look forward to something that has already started?" answered Harry rather eloquently with a slight smirk.

James replied to his son by ruffling his hair, before turning to Hermione and Dean. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes, Mr Potter," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, please call me James. Mr Potter makes me sound old," said James before turning back to Harry. "Where are Emilia and Elizabeth?"

"It's the twenty-eighth today Dad. Today is the day of their friend Jessica's slumber party to celebrate her ninth birthday," answered Harry in a rather annoyed tone.

**3:30 p.m.**

**Potter House, London**

"So, Harry are you going to try out for the London under fourteen's summer cricket league this year?" asked Dean as the doorbell rang disturbing the three friends from their friendly banter.

James' voice sounded from the kitchen before, Harry had the chance to answer his friend. "Harry, can you get the door for me?"

"Sure, Dad," replied Harry as he got up from the floor and moved to the front door. When he opened the door, Harry found a boy about his age standing there with his parents. "Can I help you?"

"I don't think so," the boy's mother replied, obviously uncomfortable with the situation and feeling rather silly.

"Who is it, Harry?" asked James as he approached his son from behind, drying his hands on a tea towel as he did so.

This time it was the boy's father who spoke. "We're sorry to bother you; it's just that we were told to come here in a letter sent to our son."

"Who was this letter from?" queried James.

"A Minerva McGonagall sent the letter. She said that she was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the boy's father explained.

James immediately smiled warmly. "You must be the Finch-Fletchleys. Minerva said that she would send you to me, in her letter. I'm James Potter and this is my son, Harry. Please come in," said James cordially as he held out his hand to shake Mr Finch-Fletchley's hand.

James led the Finch-Fletchleys through to the living room where everyone was introduced to each other, before going to his study to collect four books. When he returned to the living room, he handed each of the four children a book. The title of the book that each of the children received was _Hogwarts: A History_. "The book that each of you have been handed will help you out with understanding the school you will be attending this September. Most of what is written within this book is known to ninety-nine percent of the Wizarding World's population. The books are for you to read in your spare time. Right now, I want you to listen. What I have to tell you is very important. I will be telling you about the society I grew up in – Wizarding Society."

"You're a wizard?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah, I am. It's particularly useful when you and your sisters do Accidental Magic," answered James before continuing with his explanation of Wizarding Society. "Ok, I'm going to ask you to hold your questions until I ask for them. Shall we begin?"

James received a chorus of assent in reply before beginning his long overdue lecture on wizarding society. "Like some parts of Muggle society, Wizarding Society has a class system. This class system has several levels to it. At the top of it, there are the Upper Class Purebloods. Upper Class Purebloods are all fairly wealthy and several are known to be Purist snobs. Purist snobs are easily identifiable, by their mannerisms and language. They're known to call people of muggle descent 'mudbloods.' The term 'mudblood' is a highly derogatory term. The Purist snobs I've just mentioned are members of families who are known to have participated in the last wizarding war. Next are the middle-class Purebloods. These Purebloods are sometimes Purist snobs although fewer of them are noticed as such. Most middle-class Purebloods are only middle-class because of a member or two from their families. Their family members earn them a lower social ranking by marrying below their class. Several wizarding families classify my family as middle-class; however, my family is still technically an Upper Class family despite being of mixed blood. The lowest class of Purebloods is despised by many. If you wish for a true friend, they are the people you should mix with. Most lower class wizarding families aren't very well off and therefore know what the darker effects of the last war were.

"The next class are the half-bloods. Harry, here is an upper class half-blood. To be an upper class half-blood, one of your parents is usually a pureblood. There are several different combinations possible that will result in someone of half-blood status; however, some of these combinations are only accepted as half-bloods by muggle friendly wizards. The other possible combinations you will learn about through association with other witches and wizards.

"The third and final class encompasses several different groups of people. Within the third class of wizarding society, there are many levels. At the top are the Muggle-born witches and wizards. Below them are the Squibs. Squibs are essentially Muggles, who are usually born to Pureblood parents. Your school caretaker is a Squib. His family didn't treat him very well growing up so he doesn't take too well to students doing magic in the hallways and in front of him. Try to avoid him and his cat at all costs or you could find yourself in a detention you do not deserve although he does have his reasons for asking that you do not do magic in the corridors. Some spells can get a little messy during the initial learning stages, so you'd be wiser to practice outside or in your dormitory. Your dormitory will be cleaned along with your washing on a daily basis. The cleaning is done by a creature called a house elf. The lowest level of third class wizarding society is the witches and wizards who are half-human. Your Defence teacher is a member of this level. He is a werewolf. You will find that he and your potions professor don't get on at all, despite Remus' best attempts to make peace between them. Remus is one of my two remaining true friends. If, you have a problem, feel free to go to your Head of House, Remus or your History teacher. All three should be willing to listen to your problems. Now, what would you like me to go on to next?"

"How about where we are supposed to go to get our school things, James?" suggested Dean.

"Ok, then. Your school supplies can be purchased from Diagon Alley. The Alley is accessed through a small pub in Charing Cross Road. The pub is like most wizarding buildings, muggle repellent. Unlike most wizarding buildings, it does allow some muggles to enter it. The muggles allowed to enter it are either the parents of a Hogwarts student or the partner of a witch or wizard. There are several streets that branch off Diagon Alley. One such street is Knockturn Alley. I am only giving you one warning about this particular street so listen carefully. Many of the things in Knockturn Alley are lethal to anyone with at the very least a single drop of muggle blood. Please do not go down this alley under any circumstance if you wish to do anything big in the Wizarding World. If you want a challenge after you graduate I recommend that you work on improving the living and working conditions of disabled witches and wizards. I will point out the best stores for your school supplies in a few days when I show you around Diagon Alley. Next question, please."

"What subjects will the children be studying?" asked Justin's mother, Mary.

"For the next five years they will study Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Magical Theory. Seven of these eight subjects are compulsory for the first five years only. History of Magic is compulsory for all years to study and sit during their fifth and seventh years as an externally assessed subject. History was originally an optional subject for sixth and seventh years. That was about thirteen years ago though," explained James.

"Who are the teachers for these subjects?" asked Justin's dad Sean.

"Astronomy is taught by Professor Sinistra. I can't tell you much about her, as she is a recent addition to the Hogwarts staff. The Charms Professor is Professor Flitwick. He has been teaching at Hogwarts for several decades. He taught both my parents and grandparents. Defence is taught by Professor Lupin and his ever-changing assistants. Herbology is taught by Professor Sprout. Like Professor Flitwick, she has also been teaching at Hogwarts for several decades, however she has only at this point in time only taught one generation of Potters. History is taught by my wife Lily, who you will refer to as Professor Potter. Magical Theory is taught by Professor Anthropos, another new addition to the staff. Your Potions classes will be taught by Professor Snape. Over the past few years, he has been studying extramurally to improve his teaching style. He teaches because it is what stands between him and being wrongly sent to prison. I am unable to tell you why he would be sent to prison if he wasn't teaching. He is the best in his field in all of Europe. He makes many of the specialised potions needed in the school Hospital Wing and in the wizarding hospital, as well as several different potions needed by certain people that can only be brewed by a Potions Master. Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, who has been teaching for a while. She taught me when I was at school. Next question please."

"Where will we be sleeping at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"You will be sleeping in single sex dormitories, which come off each of the four houses' common rooms. Just to warn you guys, the girls' dormitories are all warded against the entrance of a member of the opposite sex."

"How do you know this Dad?"

"I had to help my father reinstate the wards on the staircase to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory during my third year. The heirs of the four school founders have to reinstate the wards on certain things every hundred years or so, when they wear off. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heirs renew the Slytherin wards together during the summer holidays, as the last heir of Salazar Slytherin is not trusted on school property. The actual school wards are maintained by the Ministry of Magic and three of the four heirs. Every four or five years the school wards are strengthened against dark magic as new and more dangerous spells are created. Part of an Auror's job is to-" answered James before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Harry James Potter! How many times have I told you not to leave your cricket gear in the hallway where people can trip over it?" bellowed the voice, before its source appeared in the door to the living room.


	3. Who's Bambi?

Hi, I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, but I've been busy with Uni. Keep the reviews coming. I apologise for this chapter being so short. Here it is anyway. Read and enjoy. Feel free to review.

**Chapter Three**

"What are you doing home so early Lily? I thought that you weren't going to be back for a few more days yet?" asked James, who was somewhat bewildered.

"The headmaster decided that I could head home yesterday morning on the train. The school year was pretty much over. He didn't see the point in me staying any longer when I really wanted to get away from the school doc-"

"Lily, you haven't looked at the list of new first years for next year have you?" interrupted James with a slight smirk not realising what his wife had been attempting to say.

"Harry got his letter?"

James nodded. "I'm in the middle of telling him and three muggle-borns about the Wizarding World at the moment. Would you like to take over while I go and get some refreshments?"

"I don't mind at all. While you're getting something for everyone else do you mind getting me a cup of Hot Chocolate with a teaspoon of mustard in it," replied Lily rather slyly.

"You're not, are you?" asked James.

Lily nodded before turning to her son and guests. At her turning to talk to their guests James took the opportunity to ask what everyone would like to drink. Once everyone had answered, he left the room, only to return a few minutes later carrying a tray laden with refreshments and a grim look on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Harry when he noticed his father's facial expressions.

"I'll tell you later Harry. For now, let's just get back to telling you and your friends about the wizarding world. Ok?" replied James as he set the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat beside Lily.

"Ok, Dad."

"So, James do you mind telling me where you're up to in this discussion?"

"I've given everyone a brief overview of the Wizarding class system and have answered questions about dormitories, teachers, subjects and where to go to get school supplies. Either you or I can show them around Diagon Alley in a few days time."

"I'll show them around, you have work to do," stated Lily before turning back to their guests. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes, I have one. Do regular school reports get sent home?" asked Mary.

"Yes, Hogwarts does send home regular school reports. You will receive two interim reports and one overall report. These reports will be delivered by Owl Post. Students will not get the chance to read their school reports until they get home. Misbehaviour is also reported via Owl Post, the same goes for use of magic outside of school, however there are allowances for students with either no living magical relative or no magical relatives whatsoever to use magic outside of school for two months when they discover that they are a witch or wizard. If you find yourself in a situation where you need to use magic to defend yourself then do so as you are allowed to do so under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic. This Decree also allows half-blood and pureblood children to do the same. Did James tell you who the teachers are?"

"Yes, he did, however he failed to mention anything about the option teachers they'll have in their third year," replied Mary. "He also failed to mention why the two of you do not live in the wizarding world, yet you still work in within it."

"The kids will find out about the option teachers relevant to their chosen course of study from third year onwards, in their third year or when they arrive at Hogwarts. All of the teachers are introduced at the start of each school year. As for our reasons they are primarily to do with Harry's safety and involve a very long story, which your son along with Hermione and Dean will need to know. James and I should have taken the time several years ago to tell Harry this story," replied Lily.

"About twenty years ago, there was a wizard who was attempting to take control of the wizarding world. This wizard was known as Lord Voldemort. There are only a few wizards who dare to speak his name even now, when he has been beaten into submission. Lily, my two remaining true friends, and my former Headmaster, as well as myself are the only people aside from my father who dare to speak his name openly within the wizarding world. The Headmaster's motto is _"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."_ Many good witches and wizards fell victim to Voldemort and his followers. As a pureblood, I knew several of those who were killed for simply opposing his reign of terror and refusing to join him.

"Voldemort, believed in blood purity, a belief that several old wizarding families cling to even when they know that while he is not around they have no chance of staying out of prison. Most of the wizards who joined Voldemort came from old wizarding families with strong purist beliefs. Very few of those wizards escaped going to prison. There were a few wizards that were wrongly accused of being Death Eaters. One such wizard is Harry's godfather." Here James paused in his retelling of events that had long since passed into his memory, but were not forgotten. During James's brief pause, Lily took the time to hand him a glass of Firewhiskey, a wizarding alcohol. James took a sip before continuing with the story. "We are not here to talk about wrongly accused wizards, so I will get back to the story at hand.

"In 1981, Voldemort had been rising to power for eleven years. During this time, he became obsessed with killing the heirs of the Hogwarts Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. In particular, he wanted to kill those who were descendants of Gryffindor. My sisters, father, son and I were all on his hit list. When you were on his list you usually didn't last very long after that. I was lucky that he was stripped from his body before he could get the chance to come after me. My mother was not so lucky. On the night of the 31st of October 1981, I had been invited to attend a close friend's engagement party. Lily, Remus and I originally believed that this friend would never be mature enough to get a steady girlfriend let alone get married. Lily and I both attended, but only because we'd been hiding since Voldemort had discovered that I had a son. He made the discovery the previous year. It was really intriguing as to how long it took Voldemort to make this little discovery.

"Because both Lily and I were attending the party, my mother, despite knowing that Sirius saw her as a mother, she opted to look after Harry for the night rather than attend the party. At about 10 o'clock that night, Lily felt that something was wrong at home. Albus was also at the party that night. Albus had with him the magical monitors that were monitoring the wards on Godric's Hollow. The most important of these emits an ear-splitting screech when something is wrong. It went off, before Albus even had a chance to check it, so that he could put Lily's mind at ease. My mother's dead body was found beside one very much alive fifteen-month-old baby. My mother had apparently sacrificed herself for Harry. Because of her sacrifice, Harry managed to become the only person known to survive the killing curse. A sacrifice like my mother's involves the most powerful magic known to humanity. That magic is love. It was my mother's unconditional love for her firstborn grandchild that saved Harry."

Here, Lily took over from James as the phone had begun to ring. James went to answer it. "Harry escaped that night with nothing but a scar. Curse scars can take on different shapes. Powerful dark magic ones, like Harry's, can be shaped like lightning bolts. Whether or not this scar will ever cause Harry any more pain than it already has in his life is at this point in time unknown. The only thing we know that is in any way connected to the scar is that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry through the scar. The ability that we know Harry has gained from this is the ability to talk to snakes. I'm going to ask you guys now for Harry's sake not to mention this ability to anyone at Hogwarts, as it is regarded by many witches and wizards as Dark Magic."

"So that's why you let Harry have a pet snake, Mrs Potter."

"Hermione, like James I have told you many times to address me by my first name."

"I'm sorry about that, Lily. I honestly forgot that you told me to do so. Are there any towns in Britain that are completely wizarding?" asked Hermione.

"Yes there are a couple of towns in Britain that is completely populated by wizards. The town itself is located right next to Hogwarts. The town is known as Hogsmeade. During the summer before your third year, you will receive a permission slip with your school lists. This permission slip, once signed will grant you the right to go into Hogsmeade on certain weekends throughout the year. The second town is near Gryffindor Manor, James' ancestral home. This second township isn't as large as Hogsmeade is. Many of the residents of this second township work on the Gryffindor estate. This township is just outside Ottery St Catchpole. The families that don't work on the estate run personal businesses work for the ministry or at St. Mungo's, the hospital that most wizarding children take their first breath within as well as greet the rest of the world. Are there any more questions?"

"What do you mean by Gryffindor manor is your husband's ancestral home?" asked Mary.

"James is known as the Heir Apparent to the Lord High Gryffindor. The Lord High Gryffindor is treated as though he is royalty, which he is by rights in the Wizarding World," replied Lily with an embarrassed expression.

"How are we going to be tested Mum?" asked Harry, changing the subject and expertly deflecting it from the current topic.

"You're going to be assessed by your teachers at the end of each school year. At the end of your fifth and seventh years, you will be sitting external examinations. Some teachers like myself may feel the need to give you a few short tests during the year just to make sure that you're on track as well as check to see if any tutorials are required. Your fifth year is known as your O.W.L. year or Ordinary Wizarding Level year. You may hear some students saying that your O.W.L. year will be hard; it will be hard, as will your N.E.W.T. year. Your N.E.W.T.'s are of course taken in your seventh year. N.E.W.T. stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. They are true to word, but are in the end, worth every minute of arduous study, as they are what will get you into University or a decent job. Next question please," requested Lily.

"How exactly are our classes organised?" asked Justin.

"Your classes are organised by house and year. Gryffindor always has its classes with Slytherin, except for Herbology. In the last nine hundred years or so, there have been numerous attempts to get Gryffindor and Slytherin to lose the enmity between them. About two hundred or so years ago, one of the headmasters ruled that these two houses were to have all but one class together. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, why is your husband wearing a Police uniform?" asked Mary.

"He's not wearing a Police uniform."

"Actually he is mum," said Harry, politely correcting his mother.

"Lils, I've been called into work. It looks like I'll be putting in long hours at the office this week," explained James leaning on the doorframe with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I'll see you when you get home then, James. Be careful."

**10:00 p.m.**

Harry stood getting ready for bed in his bedroom, while talking to Dean about what he was going to do during the summer holidays. Just as Dean climbed into bed and Harry left the room to go and brush his teeth, James returned home.

On his way, back from the bathroom, Harry heard his parents talking in raised voices.

"You can't be serious!" Here Lily moved out of Harry's range briefly before returning to where she was standing earlier. "- enough to deal with already! How can anyone be so stupid as to make a promise that would need hundreds of years to go past before being fulfilled? Don't answer that James. I already know the answer to that. Have you spoken to them yet about the arrangement?"

"I spoke to Arthur before coming home from work. His daughter is only nine, so you can't really say anything him being too young. I had to file a report with Sirius about a serious case of Muggle baiting before coming home as well as give him all the details I can on a murder that happened at the same time as the muggle baiting. Arthur is in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office."

"Has he told Molly about the arrangement yet?"

"He can't tell her until after Ginny's tenth birthday and then there are still restrictions."

"Why not? She deserves to know now, not in two months time," retorted Lily.

"The only people who are meant to know before the bride's first birthday that occurs after the groom's eleventh birthday are," James' voice momentarily disappeared, indicating to Harry that he'd moved across the room to the closet. The next words James spoke showed that James had continued talking while he was in the closet. "Deaths and Marriages. Molly isn't meant to know until the promise ring has been given to and accepted by Ginny. Lily, neither of us can tell her. It has to be Ginny that tells her and as for Ginny, there's only one person who can tell her. I'm against this just as much as you are, Lils."

"He already has enough to deal with in his life without this. It's bad enough he doesn't know what he's expected to do in the next ten or more years, without this hanging over his head."

"Lily, we both know that with the responsibilities he already has, he will get extra classes and some counselling to help him deal with any issues that arise. Albus sorted all this out with us when we saw him last. Bambi will be fine as long as we give him enough support."

"That still won't give him a normal life or a chance to choose for himself what he wants to do in life. We can't run his life for him, it will only make him rebel."

"I know all that Lily, I did take a course in Psychology a few years back, in case you've forgotten. So, how was the final term of Hogwarts this year?"

At his father's final words, Harry left his place at their bedroom door, getting the feeling that his father wanted to talk about something other than what had upset his mother. _Who were they talking about? Who is this Bambi they're talking about?_ thought Harry as he walked back to his room.

Harry's last thought before he fell asleep that night was, _If it's so important, they'll tell me eventually, as well as who Bambi is._

AN: The quote comes from page 216 of _Harry Potter and the Pholisopher's Stone. _The idea to call Harry "Bambi" is not mine, but it was the only thing I could think of that would suit Harry nicely.


	4. Have you forgotten anything else?

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one for full details, but I'll say it anyway. I do not and have never owned Harry Potter. If I did I would not be a poor student.

**Chapter Four**

**2:00 p.m., Tuesday 2nd July 1991**

**Diagon Alley, London**

Harry was glad that his mother had decided to go to Diagon Alley earlier than she'd told the Finch-Fletchleys. He was glad because it meant that he could explore the Wizarding World with his friends Hermione and Dean, without being part of a group that looked _dorky_. That was what he thought of tour groups. He hated them. They made him feel like he was insignificant and knew nothing. He liked to wander on his own and see what there was to see without the annoying Tour Guide hurrying him along just because he chose to stop and read the display card, when they wanted to move on to the next part of the tour.

At this moment in time, Harry was enjoying himself immensely, but only when no one around him realised who he was. It had only taken him ten minutes to realise how much he hated being famous. Everyone he came across in the Alley, acted as if they knew him. What Harry detested the most was people who assumed that they knew him when they didn't really know him any further than his name and face. It was because of this that he had spent the last four hours avoiding large crowds and generally moving around as much as possible. As a result of that, both he and Dean had been into nearly every building in the Alley without going into any side streets.

They managed to hide out in the Wizarding Museum for an hour and a half, during their four hour run from nameless strangers who seemed to know Harry, but that had only been the last hour and a half. The first two and a half hours had taken them into shops selling everything from tiny beetle eyes to furniture that adjusted to suit the people using it. They had left the museum a couple of minutes ago because the two boys were hungry and extremely bored, well at least Dean was.

"Har, come on, the less we stop the better. I'm sure your mum will take you back to the museum another day. She is a History teacher remember, besides I need something to eat and I'm sure that you do too," said Dean when Harry stopped to look at the broomstick in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Sorry, Dean; you're right, I can come back another day with my parents. My Dad has a broom-" began Harry before he realised that something or rather two someones were missing. "Where are my sisters?"

"I don't know, maybe they went off down one of the side streets we went past. I'm sure it won't take too long to find them," replied Dean as he looked around trying to see if he could see Harry's sisters anywhere nearby.

"You're probably right. Let's grab Hermione from the bookstore and start looking for Em and Liz. If they're not down any of the side streets we can go down, we'll get an adult to help us."

After dragging Hermione from the bookstore, the three friends made their way through the alley in search of Harry's sisters.

Half an hour later, the three friends had still not managed to find Emma or Elizabeth and had met up outside the ice cream parlour. They had split up not long after the two boys had dragged Hermione from the bookstore. Harry had a bad feeling about where his sisters possibly were.

"Guys, we're going to have to talk to my mum. Em and Liz may have gone down Knockturn Alley, which isn't safe for the three of us to go down."

Dean and Hermione readily agreed with Harry's decision, not noticing the man standing behind Harry. They did however notice him when he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" said the man standing behind Harry in a voice similar to his father's voice.

Harry instantly recognised the voice. "Uncle Zach!" exclaimed Harry in surprise as he spun to face the man whose face was hidden by his dark cloak.

"Nice to see you too, Harry. Now answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Mum has some parent-teacher interviews to do, Dad's working in Muggle London and I got my acceptance letter a few days ago. Em and Liz disappeared a while ago, we've searched everywhere for them, but I think they might be in Knockturn Alley. Mum and Dad told us not to go down there. Could you please help me, Hermione and Dean find them?"

"Certainly, I'd do anything for my favourite nephew. I'll look for them in Knockturn Alley, while you wait here where you'll be safe from anyone who would wish to do you harm," replied Harry's uncle with what would have appeared to be a rather pointed glare, if his face could be seen by those with whom he was speaking.

Harry reluctantly agreed to do as he was told, before his uncle turned and walked towards Knockturn Alley where he vanished from sight. Once Zach was gone, Dean spoke.

"That was your uncle?" asked Dean incredulously. Once Harry had briefly nodded in reply, Dean continued talking. "He's creepy, isn't he? You'd think that someone of your family would be more polite and lower the hood when they were talking to someone; wouldn't you? But, your uncle seems too uptight to do that-"

Dean abruptly stopped talking, but only because Hermione had covered his mouth with her right hand, effectively muffling any words he tried to say. Harry took this opportunity to tell his friends about his uncle.

"Uncle Zach's always been like that. I hardly ever see him. Dad said that he works at some Boarding School. Apparently, my mother still doesn't know that my father is an identical twin. My dad told me that he and Uncle Zach were twins when I was eight. And, another thing, I've never been able to spend very much time with Uncle Zach," stated Harry rather matter of factly.

While Harry had been talking, Hermione had removed her hand from over Dean's mouth. At the same time, a group of children consisting of four boys and one girl were making their way up the Alley.

These five children were the youngest of the Weasley children. At this particular moment in time, the middle one of the five and his older twin were attempting to scare their younger brother and sister. Scratch that, they weren't attempting anything; they were doing and therefore succeeding. Their success was portrayed by the screams from their younger siblings as they fled from their torturous older brothers. Needless to say, their terrified flight from the presence of their older brothers led them to crash headlong into an unsuspecting Harry Potter and his friends.

Harry was the first to recover from being knocked to the ground by the two frightened redheads. "Are you ok?" asked Harry after he had pulled himself to his feet.

They all replied that they were fine, while Harry extended his hand to the redheaded girl to help her up. By this time, the three older boys had caught up to them. The oldest of the five siblings was attempting to lecture his younger brothers about their behaviour while trying to make sure his little sister was ok; the two brothers he was attempting to lecture were ignoring him and already introducing themselves to Harry and his friends.

"I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George," said one of the twins, before his brother took over.

"The guy trying to tell us off is Percy, while the guy on the ground is Ron, or as we like to call him-"

"-Ickle Ronniekins," finished Fred, before remembering his sister. "I almost forgot to introduce someone. The lovely,-"

"-Charming young lady in front of you, our little sister Ginevra or as we call her-"

"-Ickle Gin-Gin; sometimes we call her Ginny, when we're in a good mood," finished Fred.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend Hermione, who's a muggleborn. Moving on, this is Dean, who is also a muggleborn. Last, but not least is myself. I'm known to everyone as Harry," replied Harry as his uncle came up behind Fred, holding two young girls by the backs of their robes.

"We weren't going to do anything, Uncle Zach," pleaded Liz.

"We just wanted to have a look around, honest," begged Em, as she struggled to free herself from her uncle's ironclad grip.

Zach was silent as he handed the two girls back to their older brother. Once he had released the girls into Harry's care, Zach turned and left, with not a word spoken.

After Zach had left, Percy realised that were other people present. "Hello, I'm Percy Weasley," said Percy in a crisp cheerful manner, not realising that the twins had already introduced everyone, including him.

"I'm Harry and these are my friends Dean and Hermione," said Harry in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"I take it that the three of you are muggleborn?" asked Percy, not realising who it was that was talking to him.

Harry was saved from having to answer Percy by the arrival of his mother, Lily. "Harry, Hermione, Dean, I was wondering if you would like something to eat. I was thinking that we could go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get something there."

"That'd be great mum. Can Ginny and her brothers join us for lunch?" replied Harry as he ignored the looks he was getting from the Weasley twins.

"They can join us if their mother says they can. She's talking to Professor McGonagall at the moment Percy, if you want to know. Emilia, Elizabeth you will be flooing to your Grandfather's house immediately. One of my colleagues said that they saw the two of you go into Knockturn Alley, after your father and I told you not to go there. Get moving now, both of you."

Neither of the girls complained as they turned and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, to floo to their Grandfather's home. Lily had grudgingly told them that they were witches earlier in the day. Lily had been forced to tell them when James told her that he needed to go into work. Neither of the girls appeared to be surprised by this newfound knowledge. To Harry, it seemed as if his parents had been more careful with their magic around him, than they had been around his sisters. This angered Harry, but not enough to have him take it out on someone or something.

"So, Professor, are you alright after what happened at the end of last term?" asked Percy as their orders were placed in front of them.

"Yes I am. However, I will be taking some time off, later on this year. So, you'll probably have a relief teacher after the Christmas break. I won't be back at work until after the Easter holidays," replied Lily, as two of Percy's younger brothers appeared to be plotting something at the other end of the table. "Hang on a minute Percy. Fred, George, if you want me to tell you more about the Marauders, you'd better stop planning whatever it is you're planning."

"How'd you know-"

"that we were-"

"planning something?"

"Didn't I tell you that I went to Hogwarts with the Marauders?" smiled Lily sweetly.

The twins looked disgruntled at this. Lily had told them this when they started at Hogwarts, two years ago. She'd bribed them with stories of the Marauders ever since she'd confiscated the Marauder's Map, from them. When she confiscated it, the twins had just gotten it to show itself in all its glory and hadn't yet discovered how to wipe it clean. She'd returned it to Remus at the next staff meeting, only to find it hiding in her wardrobe during the summer. Remus had returned it to James the first chance he got. Harry was the eldest of the five children that Minerva was hoping would be like their mothers in behaviour and temperament. Harry and Sirius' two children were the only three of the five marauder children who Minerva would enjoy teaching.

Sirius' children were the complete opposite of Sirius. Therefore, it would come as no surprise to Lily if they landed themselves in Ravenclaw, when they started Hogwarts in four years time.

James loved to tease Sirius about how his kids were more likely to give out detentions, than land themselves in one for something they did.

At his mother's words, Harry raised an eyebrow in his mother's direction. His father had told him that he, Sirius and Remus had called themselves the Marauders while they were in school. Lily issued a silencing glare in Harry's direction, telling him that he was not to tell anyone that his father was one of the three remaining Marauders.

"So, Harry, what's it like growing up in the Muggle world?" asked Ron, as he ignored his sister who was mysteriously silent for once in her life.

"Normal, I guess, as it's all I really know," replied Harry before taking a bite of his salad.

"Is there anything special about the wizarding world that Dean and I should know about?" queried Hermione.

"There are a lot of things that you should know, but most of them aren't that obvious. Some of the things that you need to know are easier to pick up as you go through your studies at Hogwarts; while others you need to learn this summer, before term starts in September," replied Percy, before asking Harry a question. "Why do you eat so many vegetables so willingly?"

"My dad's a vegetarian. He's been one since his time at Hogwarts. Whenever my Dad cooks dinner, it's completely meat free. As a result, I don't mind eating vegetables all the time, except I draw the line at Tofu. It looks like it would be more at home in my pencil case. He and mum had an argument last night about mum craving venison. Dad doesn't mind the fact that mum, myself and my sisters eat meat, he just seems to think that deer are graceful creatures that deserve to live. So, are you going to finish answering Hermione's question?"

"Oh, right. There are some things that you probably should be told now, if you haven't already been told them that is. One such thing is the term 'Mudblood.' It is a derogatory term used by the Purists in Wizarding Society. It is used by them to mean muggle-born or half-blood. Something more important than that is how you treat objects that you have never seen before. It is extremely important that you do not touch something unless you are a hundred percent sure that it is safe to do so."

"Is there anything else?" asked Hermione when Percy finished speaking. "Because, James, Harry's dad already told us that."

"Yes there is. Treat the Goblins with the same amount of respect as you would those around you who are of a higher standing," replied Percy, before eating more of his lunch and ignoring Hermione's last statement.

"That would be a good analogy, but sometimes people who are of a higher standing are either younger than you or they happen to be your best friend." Hermione's simple statement caused Harry to laugh and Percy to blush with embarrassment. Hermione had always had a knack for discovering loopholes, even when they had nothing to do with rules. Thankfully, Hermione hadn't mentioned that Harry was the second in line to the position of Lord High Gryffindor.

**5:00 p.m.**

"Harry! Can you get the phone, please?" came Lily's voice from her ensuite bathroom an hour after they'd returned home. Despite medical advances in both the Magical and Muggle worlds, there was still no medication that could be taken to completely deal with morning sickness. This meant that Lily was forced to suffer through her morning sickness that plagued her at anytime throughout the day.

After Harry had done as requested by his mother, he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. His parents had told him that he was going to be an older brother again, the day after he'd found out that he was a wizard. His father had also made sure that he knew what to do if certain things happened and how to deal with them. The most important one was currently that of his mother's morning sickness.

As he entered his parents' bathroom, he saw his mother, seated on the floor, leaning against the doors of the cupboard below the sink. Seeing his mother's face, he handed her the glass of water, before ducking back into the hallway to grab a clean facecloth from the linen cupboard. When he returned, he ran the cloth under the cold tap. He turned the tap off and squeezed it out before trading it for his mother's glass.

"Who was that on the phone, Harry?" croaked Lily, as she wiped her face with the cloth.

"It was the coach of the cricket team I tried out for on Saturday. He called to ask me to be at practice tomorrow. I got a place on the team and he understands that I will most likely not be able to play in the final game of the summer league. I wasn't this much trouble when you had me, was I?"

Lily smiled briefly, before replying, "No you weren't. Congratulations on making the team, Harry. I know how much you like to have a balanced life. Most of my morning sickness with you was over by the end of the third month of my pregnancy. You were also two days premature and you share your birthday with a friend of mine's son. You'll meet him when you start at Hogwarts in September. His mother is in St. Mungo's, in the long term ward. His father has raised him since he was three. Frank is one of those annoying people who tend to refuse help when it's offered. Alice was tortured into insanity when you were three. Frank was at work when it happened."

"Mum, why are you telling me this?"

"It's something that at least one person in your year needs to know. We teachers can only do so much; the rest needs to come from his peers. Now go and feed your pets. Make sure that snake of yours understands that it is not to leave its cage unless you are holding it."

"Yes, mum, I'll tell Jasper that," said as he left his parents' bedroom. "But only so he stays alive," muttered Harry when he was out of earshot.

**12:00 p.m., Wednesday 31st July 1991**

**Potter House, London**

Since his first trip to Diagon Alley at the start of the month, Harry had visited it several more times. His second visit had involved showing Justin around and getting everyone's schoolbooks. Harry had received an owl as a gift that day, from his dad, with the explanation that it was a Potter family tradition for an owl to be given to each child when they receive their letter of acceptance for Hogwarts. He named the owl Hedwig, after someone in his History text. He'd decided on Hedwig, because his owl was a beautiful snowy owl that deserved an old name with a good history and that was the only name that she'd agreed with him about, out of all of his suggestions.

At the start of that second trip, everyone had met at Potter House before heading to Diagon Alley as a group. Before they'd left Potter House, several significant discoveries were made, about Dean, who had arrived an hour earlier than everyone else had. After being formally introduced to one of his colleagues as Dean's stepfather, Harry's dad, James, appeared to be a little puzzled by Dean.

James had worked with Dean's stepfather, Mark, for two or three of the last ten years, so he had some good reasons for being puzzled. Lily sensing something wrong had immediately asked the question that needed to be asked of Elizabeth, Dean's mother. That question, was about Dean's biological father. Dean's real father's name was Alexander Thomas.

Alexander Thomas as it turned out after several minutes of silence, had attended Hogwarts with Harry's parents. Alexander Thomas was a pureblood Gryffindor a few years behind Lily and James. Alex as he was known to his fellow Gryffindors, was of a family that had a very mixed past. Every so often, a Slytherin would appear in his family. Members of the Thomas family who became Slytherins, were Slytherin to the core, despite being raised in a predominantly Gryffindor home. The Thomas family was coming out of a five-generation Slytherin run when Alex was sorted into Gryffindor. Alex's mother had been a Gryffindor, while his father had been a Ravenclaw and the one to end the five-generation Slytherin streak. This was rather strange to Harry, after James had admitted to Dean that Alex had been part of a major Royal African Wizarding family during his short lifetime.

This was a big shock to Dean, who had never known anything about his ancestry, except what his mother had told him. James had spent half an hour talking to Dean about a few extra things that he needed to know, before organising for Harry and Dean to spend most of the summer together. The two of them had had a lot of fun together, despite having to learn more about the Wizarding World than Hermione and Justin.

Harry felt like his head was going to explode due to the information overload he'd just received. Little did Harry know that he would soon be told a lot more information that he needed to know.

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday and his friends had been invited to a party that day, at Potter House. His muggle friends had come over in the morning and would be leaving shortly. Lily had decided that Harry would have two parts to his birthday party. The first part would be for his muggle friends and the second part would be for his wizarding friends, that he'd made in the last four or so weeks.

Due to the Cricket match that Harry was to play in the next day, his two parties had been planned very carefully, so he would be in top form for the match. For example, his second party was going to finish at 8 p.m. that night.

At the moment, Harry was busy finishing a quick six-on-six cricket game in the backyard. Potter House was one of the few houses in London that had a decent backyard. Dean and Justin with their muggle backgrounds were playing on Harry's team, while Hermione took the score.

"Boys, Hermione! It's time to cut the cake," called Lily from the backdoor of Potter House, just as Hermione declared the game finished.

The cutting and serving of Harry's cake was a rather quick affair, with most of the cake being cut up to be taken home by Harry's friends within a matter of minutes.

His second party was to involve less people and follow pretty much the same format, with the only difference being the available activities. The main people, who had been invited to his wizarding party, were the Weasleys, Dean, Hermione, Justin and a couple of people he'd met during his exploration of the Wizarding World in the past month.

**8:15 p.m.**

"Harry, can you please go into your father's study. Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about," said Lily when Harry had said goodbye to the last of his friends.

_They've already told me about the wizarding world and dad's position as the next Lord High Gryffindor, what could they possibly have to tell me?_ thought Harry as he complied with his mother's request.

After Harry had entered his father's study, he quietly closed the door behind him. His mother was sitting on the couch in the room with her hands in her lap, while his father sat in his chair at the desk. Taking his cue from his father, Harry took his usual seat in the armchair he normally occupied when he was in there for some reason. "What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

James stood up from his chair and went to look out the window that occupied the wall behind his chair. After taking a deep breath, James spoke. "I recently discovered a marital contract that my family had written about six hundred years ago, between our family and another pureblood family."

"What's that got to do with me, Dad?" interrupted Harry.

"Everything. The family that the contract is with has only just had a female born into it for the first time in six hundred years," replied James as he turned around and leant backwards onto the windowsill.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me, Dad?"

"You're the member of our family that has to fulfil the contract by getting married."

"When did you find out about this contract?" asked Harry in a somewhat raised tone.

"Last month," replied James being careful not to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry stood up abruptly. "You've known for a month and you didn't tell me about it?" asked Harry in an exasperated tone.

This time Lily replied to Harry's question. "The contract stated that you weren't to be told until your eleventh birthday. We couldn't tell you any sooner, even if we wanted to tell you. Harry, sit back down, please."

James had moved to sit beside Lily on the couch, when she had asked Harry to sit back down. Harry on the other hand had taken over his father's post at the window. "The contract is with the Weasley family, Harry. The contract is very specific about the rules we have to follow, in order to ensure its successful fulfilment. I spent this past month trying to find a way to be able to tell you about the contract. The people who wrote it in the first place knew exactly what they were doing when they wrote the damn thing. It's an iron-clad contract, there's no visible or easy way out of it that I can see, Bambi."

"So I'm Bambi am I?" retorted Harry, as this was the first time since he was a baby that he had heard his father openly call him by that name.

"Yes you are," replied James. "Where did you hear me say that?"

"I heard you and mum arguing about something the night mum came back from Hogwarts. Is there anything else you need to tell me, because I need to go to bed and get some sleep before tomorrow's game," said a somewhat disgruntled Harry as he stepped away from the window to head upstairs to his bedroom.

James stopped him. "We need to tell you what is going to happen over the next two weeks. In particular, what will be happening on the eleventh that you need to take part in."

"So now you're telling me what I can and can't do are you? Firstly, you don't tell me that I'm a wizard until I receive my letter from Hogwarts and secondly you fail to inform me that our family has a high position in society. Thirdly, you make a bigger effort of hiding my from the Wizarding world than you than you did with hiding it from double trouble. Then you don't tell me about this, which supposedly concerns me. Is there anything else you haven't told me?" yelled Harry, as all that had happened in the last month finally sunk in.

"Harry, please, calm down. We've already told you why we couldn't tell you that you're a wizard any sooner than we did. The contract is a binding magical contract, complete with its own set of very strict rules that _have_ to be followed at all costs," replied Lily calmly.

"At all costs? You make it sound as if it's a life or death situation, when it obviously isn't!" retorted Harry.

"It is a life or death situation Harry. If the contract is not followed correctly by you, Ginny and both families involved - extended families included - we could all die. It's written in the contract in bold print at the bottom of all of the clauses etc. If you don't believe me, you can read it yourself, as both Arthur and myself each have a copy of the contract. Please, just listen to us on this Harry. We didn't want this to happen anymore than you do. We were fortunate enough that it was you and Ginny implicated in the contract and not your cousin Is-Luna," replied James calmly.

"James, Luna's a full three months younger than Harry and will therefore not be starting Hogwarts until next year," stated a somewhat puzzled Lily.

"I'm aware of that Lily," replied James quietly. He'd almost let it slip that he had a second niece called Isabelle. Isabelle was the name of his twin brother Zach's eldest child. She would be starting Hogwarts with Harry in a month's time; however, she would be doing so under an alias. Isabelle was a full two weeks younger than her cousin Harry was with respect to their shared age. Harry had at that point in time a total of six cousins. Harry secretly hoped that his total cousin count would remain at six.

James and Zach had agreed upon this when they had talked about their plans for the future, fourteen years prior, when they were both getting ready to get married to their respective partners. They had also agreed on who out of their respective families would be told some or most of the full story about Zach.

Harry and his sisters were only told a tiny portion of Zach's story, while Zach's wife and children had been told the entire story of Zach's life. Lily wasn't to be told anything until it was absolutely necessary that she be told and there were very few circumstances that would allow for that to occur.

Harry, sensing his father's discomfort took the opportunity to ask his parents a question, even if he did ask it in a rather terse manner. "Just what exactly do I have to do for this contract thingy, _Dad_?"

"The first thing you have to do is keep this secret. Your mother and I are the only people who you can talk to about this contract, before the eleventh of August."

"I already gathered that Dad," snapped Harry as he leant back on one of the bookcases in the room.

"Sorry, but you need to understand what is going to happen in the next few years of your life. The second thing that you have to do is decide on a promise ring for Ginny. Your mother will help you with this tomorrow after your match, while I take your sisters to your grandfather's place. You have been invited to Ginny's birthday party on the eleventh. Once there you will be left in the living room of the Burrow alone with Ginny. You will be left with her for half an hour. During this time you will present the ring and give a brief explanation of what is happening."

"Then what happens Dad?"

"Then her parents as well as your mother and myself, will enter the room. The six of us will talk for a few minutes, before Ginny's birthday party starts. During this time, we will as a group decide on what you will be doing as part of some rather outdated fourteenth century courtship rituals. The first one that you will need to participate in will be the visiting of her family from time to time; however, this cannot start until after you have given the promise ring to Ginny," stated James as he accepted a much needed glass of Firewhiskey from his wife.

"I already visit their house frequently. Are you saying that I can't go and visit Ron again until after Ginny' birthday?" demanded a clearly agitated Harry.

"You can still visit Ron; however, you won't be visiting him at any point in the next ten days as we will be staying with your grandfather at Gryffindor Manor. Your grandfather doesn't have very long to live and I believe you have three games to play in your grandfather's area, during that time," answered James as Lily gently rubbed his back.

"Oh great. Another thing that you've conveniently forgotten to tell me," roared Harry, who immediately stormed out of his father's study, violently slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well," commented Lily, as James poured himself another Firewhiskey and quickly downed it.

"I guess we're just going to have to be more up front with him from now on," replied James as a loud slam was heard from upstairs.

**AN:** Zach's story will be explained over time. Feel free to guess his alias as well as those of his children in your reviews. I will not inform you if you are correct, you will have to keep reading if you want to know.


	5. Help me tell Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Hey there, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the fifth book would have been thinner. **A/N:** My apologies on not having posted this sooner, but I've only just been able to complete this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**2:00 p.m., Sunday 11****th**** August 1991**

**The**** road to the Burrow**

Harry sat resting his cheek in his hand as he looked out the window of his father's car as they drove to the Burrow from Gryffindor Manor. They had spent the last eleven days there and would be staying there until the end of the summer, as his grandfather was dying of cancer. At the end of the summer, Harry and his mother were to go to Hogwarts, while James, the twins and James' father were to go to Potter House in London.

Harry felt as if his stomach was tying itself in knots, something that had not happened to him since his very first cricket match, four years ago. He knew that what he was about to do would play a very significant role in how the next seven years of his life would go.

Over the past eleven days, Harry had learnt a lot about Wizarding customs - in particular those relating to marriage. He'd also learnt every single prophecy that mentioned him off by heart. Last night when he'd finally gotten to bed at midnight, he told his mother that his head felt like it was ready to explode in retaliation to the amount of information that Harry had crammed into it over the last week and a half.

He had a distinct feeling that there would be a great deal of screaming happening today. He figured that most of it would be about the contract and the steps required to fulfil it that took into account his unique situation and allowed for Ginny to attend Hogwarts for the recommended seven years and not have to drop out after her sixth year in order to raise her first child. From what he knew of Molly Weasley, he knew that she would be at the very least, one very anxious woman, if not a somewhat angry one once everything had been explained.

_Why does my life have to be so complicated?_ thought Harry as he turned away from the window to look at the promise ring that he would be giving Ginny. The ring was a simple white gold Celtic style band with two gemstones cut in the shape of two joined hearts. The two gemstones that made up the hearts were a ruby and a peridot – their birthstones. He'd chosen this particular design for Ginny's promise ring because for some strange reason it felt right.

"Harry, we're here son," said James from the driver's seat as he parked the car in front of The Burrow. "The sooner you get this over with the easier this'll be."

"I don't think so Dad. The only thing that will happen is that Mrs Weasley will either shout at you and Mr Weasley for longer or give us more time to discuss some stupid piece of parchment that should never have been signed in the first place," retorted Harry as he climbed out of his father's car and slammed the door.

James shook his head in silent laughter as he locked the car. Harry was more nervous than anyone who didn't know him would be able to see. James had lived as a single parent for the better part of ten years and as a result of this, he knew all of the classic signs of his children being nervous. "Harry! Stop, take a deep breath, hold it, count to ten, then let it out slowly," commanded James as he caught up with his son.

"Thanks Dad. I really needed that," said Harry after he had done as instructed by his father. "Can we go in now, Dad? I need to do this now, before I lose my nerve."

James merely nodded in reply to his son.

* * *

"Ginny, why don't you show Harry your mother's flower garden?" suggested Arthur, Ginny's father.

"Dad, he's here for my party, not to see mum's flower garden," replied Ginny bemusedly.

"Your mother's still setting up for your party and I need to talk to James for a few minutes, so can you please take Harry to see your mother's flower garden, sweetheart?"

"Ok," mumbled Ginny in reply as she took Harry by the hand and pulled him to her mother's flower garden. Once in the garden Ginny turned to Harry and spoke. "Look, I know you don't really want to see my mother's garden, so I'm just going to sit on the bench, read and openly ignore you."

As Ginny took her seat on the bench, Harry took another deep breath before he finally spoke to her. "Ginny, we need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Gin, I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Over six hundred years ago our ancestors signed a marriage contract, which apparently has had to wait this long to be fulfilled. Ginny, you and I have to get married before my eighteenth birthday."

"I'm still not listening to you."

"Ginny, I'm serious about this. This is the promise ring that I'm meant to give to you today," said Harry as he pulled the ring from his pocket before continuing his tirade. "Your dad has a copy of the contract and its absolutely ludicrous courtship rules. Will you just listen to me! I shouldn't have to worry about this, I'm only eleven years old but no, I have to be born into some upper class family at just the right moment to be pulled into a centuries old marriage contract," yelled Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Finally, you listen to me," said Harry in exasperation. "I'm trying to talk to you about a marriage contract that involves the two of us. Before you go back inside and scream your head off at your parents, we need to talk and I need to give you this."

"Wha-"

"Right now, you need to listen and understand every word I say," interrupted Harry. "Do you Ginevra Margaret Weasley accept this ring as a token symbolising our eventual union and as a promise that I will at some point in the year between my seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays marry you?"

"I do, with all my heart, body, soul and mind. I accept it knowing and understanding your promise to me. I accept it knowing that in the years to come we will know each other as good friends and hopefully something more in our lives together," replied Ginny quietly, not really understanding why she was saying what she was or what compelled her to answer him like that.

"Thank you for accepting this ring as a symbol of my promise to marry you between my seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays," answered Harry, as he stood ready to lead her back into her parents' home.

"Wait a minute, Harry. We need to talk about this. I'm only ten years old; I shouldn't be promising to do something that I won't be ready to do for several years."

"And you think that I'm ready for this? I'm barely a year older than you."

"You knew about this!"

"I've only known since my birthday, which was eleven days ago. All I know about the contract is what my Dad's managed to tell me since then. Knowing for the last eleven days hasn't helped me at all. I still don't understand the contract or what my Dad told me about it," replied Harry rather tersely.

"You still knew and neglected to tell me!" screamed Ginny.

"I couldn't tell you!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you knew!"

"Look, Ginny, I wanted to tell you, I really did. It's just that if I'd told you before today it would have meant the end of both of our families."

Ginny glared at Harry before speaking again a quiet voice. "Who else knows about the contract?"

Harry replied to Ginny in an equally quiet voice. "My parents and your father," was Harry's simple reply.

"You mean that my mother doesn't know about the contract?" asked Ginny in a somewhat squeaky voice.

"According to the contract, you're the only person who can tell her about it. And as you know, I wasn't able to tell you until today, so we'd better head inside so you can tell her," answered Harry as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Could you help me tell her?"

"According to the contract, I'm not allowed to talk to her about the contract until you've told her. My mum and both of our fathers were the only people I was allowed to discuss the contract with, during the last eleven days. While I can't give you moral support when you tell her, I can sit with you when we discuss the few remaining details of the contract with our parents. I'll see you in the living room, ok?"

Ginny nodded briefly before slowly walking back through her mother's garden to the house, while Harry turned and briskly walked in the opposite direction towards the house's front door.

As Harry took a seat on the one unoccupied couch in the living room, he heard Mrs Weasley's screech of "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FATHER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS?_" before lowering her voice and moving closer to the living room. "He knew about it and he failed to tell me, so he did have something to do with this. Now go and get ready for your party, while I deal with your father."

"Molly, Ginny will need to be part of this discussion as that is why both Lily and James are here with Harry," said Mr Weasley with a slight sigh, as he gestured to the three other people in the room with him.

"Molly, I know you wish you'd been told sooner, but we couldn't as it would have meant the death of anyone who is related by blood to anyone in this room. It was bad enough for me when James told me that we couldn't tell Harry until his birthday," said Lily consolingly.

At Lily's words, Molly sighed and turned to call her daughter back to the living room, only to find her standing behind her in the doorway. "Mum?"

"Go and sit on the couch with Harry so we can discuss this," said Molly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right, let's get started shall we," announced Mr Weasley with his usual grin. "James, since you're the most familiar with legal things I'll let you take charge."

Taking charge, James pulled his old police officers' notebook out of his back pocket and flipped it open to his notes that he had made on the contract in the last month and a half. "The first two items that we need to talk about are Ginny's education and the lovely little clause concerning the first year of hers and Harry's marriage."

"According to what I have managed to find on the marriage customs existing at the time of the contract's writing, it is now up to Harry and you Arthur, as to whether or not Ginny completes her education," explained Lily.

Of the two males referred to by Lily, Harry was the first to speak. "Ginny, do you want to attend Hogwarts and any other school during your lifetime?"

"Yes I do want to go to Hogwarts, Harry. Thank you for asking me," was Ginny's shy reply.

"I guess that means that Ginny will be getting the education she wants then," summarised Arthur with a slight chuckle.

"James, you mentioned something about a clause that we need to talk about," stated Molly.

"Yes, I did. The clause in question calls for the conception of a child within the first year of marriage. Lily and I have discussed this particular clause a great deal and there is nothing that can be done to nullify this clause; however there is something that can be done to ensure that Ginny receives her full Hogwarts education."

"What do you mean there's nothing that can be done to nullify this clause?" as she stood in order for her to retreat to the kitchen and make some tea.

"That particular clause is the most iron clad clause in the entire contract," placated James as Molly moved to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and grab a tin of biscuits. "Both Lily and I wish that this clause didn't exist in this contract either, Molly."

Silence reigned in the living room of the Burrow until Molly returned to the living room with a tray of biscuits and tea. Upon returning to her seat beside her husband, Molly spoke to everyone in the room. "H-how are we going to make sure that Ginny receives her full Hogwarts education?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but James's father is a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors so-"

"He resigned his position a week ago Lily," interrupted James quietly, before continuing in a slightly firmer and louder voice. "As is customary with his position on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, the position is passed to whoever the next in line for the position is in his or her family, when the current member either dies or resigns. I am now the chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, so organising for Ginny to start her Hogwarts education a year early is fairly simple. All that needs to be done to organise this, is a letter of request to be written, signed and sent to me for my own signature as well as those of the other three Hogwarts founders' heirs as well as the Headmaster's."

"So who apart from you and the Headmaster, will be signing this letter of request?" asked Arthur, before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Amos Diggory, Narcissa Lupin and Lily will also be signing the letter," replied James.

"James, why would I need to sign it? I'm not a founder's heir," puzzled Lily.

"Lily, remember how I said that I'd deal with the whole family tree thing when we had Harry?"

"Yes, vaguely. Why do you ask?"

"You're descended directly from Slytherin himself, so technically you're meant to be on the Board of Governors. Voldemort is descended from Slytherin's cousin, so is most definitely not a founder's heir, no matter how much he likes to think he is," answered James before turning back to Molly and Arthur and their discussion of the contract. "If the two of you could write the letter tonight, I could have the letter signed and sitting on Albus' desk tomorrow afternoon awaiting his signature, since Narcissa is due to come over this evening and I have business at the ministry tomorrow morning in Amos's department."

"Dad, you told my friends that the Slytherin heir wasn't allowed on Hogwarts property, why are you now saying that mum is the Slytherin heir?" asked Harry before his father had a chance to say anything else.

James took a deep breath before replying. "I'll tell you when we get home. I'm sorry you've had to sit through this little family revelation, Molly, Arthur."

"It served a purpose for us as well, so there's really no need to apologise," stated Molly.

"Thank you. Now, shall we get back to discussing the contract?" asked James, receiving only nods of assent in reply to his question.

Their discussion continued for a while longer, only stopping because it was time for Ginny's birthday party. The four adults agreed that the six of them should get together the following week in order to discuss the contract further.

**6:30 p.m.**

**Gryffindor Manor**

"So, James what is this letter that I need to sign?" asked Narcissa as she took her place at the dinner table.

"It's a letter seeking permission for a student to attend Hogwarts a year early. Due to a recently discovered contract, she will need to start at Hogwarts a year earlier than normal in order for her to complete her full seven years of magical education. Her father will be organising a tutor to help her with her studies this year. So, what house do you think Draco will be in?"

"He'll most likely be in Ravenclaw. He has managed to sit through at least thirty of his stepfather's classes a year," replied Narcissa as she spread her napkin across her lap.

"Mum!" exclaimed a somewhat red Draco.

"Draco, there's nothing wrong with being intelligent. Harry's managed to maintain an A+ average since he started his schooling," interjected James in an attempt to allay Draco's embarrassment.

"Dad!" exclaimed a rather embarrassed Harry as his sisters began to snicker.

"You actually managed to maintain an A+ average in the Muggle school system?" asked a rather shocked Draco.

"So, you sound as if you couldn't manage it yourself," was Harry's rather offhanded reply.

"I could manage it as long as they didn't include my marks for P.E. in the average. I've never really liked P.E. though I might like it better when I start at Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I've always liked P.E. but only because Dad took the time to play games with me and my sisters."

"You actually like P.E.," exclaimed Draco in shock.

"So, your point being?" replied Harry before he put another forkful of vegetables in his mouth.

"And you like vegetables?"

"My dad's a vegetarian, or a vegan, I'm not completely sure which. Either way he doesn't eat meat, and hasn't done so since he was thirteen. Don't even think about asking me why, cos I don't know; Dad won't tell me why."

"You're weird," mumbled Draco as he tried to find more creative ways to disguise the taste of the vegetables he was being forced to eat.

"Everyone's a little weird, life would be boring if you weren't," chirped Luna, Harry's very weird and very intelligent ten-year-old cousin, who was surprisingly mature for her age.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in her direction having known her for the better part of eleven years, while Draco who barely knew her, sat stunned in his seat for several moments, before he finally regained the power of speech.

The rest of the dinner passed with very few comments being made by anyone other than the adults in the room, as Harry declined to comment further on anything that was asked him. He had subconsciously begun to filter through all of the new information cluttering his mind, so when dinner finished an hour later James had to enter his son's mind using legilimency in order to get Harry's attention.

* * *

"Dad, when are you going to tell mum about Uncle Zach and Aunt Maria?" whispered Harry to his father as they waited for Lily in the main library of Gryffindor Manor after dinner that night.

"Not until it's our last option, we have to keep them and your cousins safe from Death Eaters. Now keep quiet about it, your mother and sisters will be in here soon," murmured James in reply.

The father and son sat in silence for several minutes, before the rest of their family entered the room in order to take part in what would be a very important discussion.

"So, James, shall we get this over with?" sighed Lily as she took a seat on the couch next to James.

"Sure. Girls as you now know, your brother will be going to a school for wizards that was founded by four very different people. As you have probably already guessed, our family is descended from one of these four people – Godric Gryffindor; however, this is not entirely true for you and your brother. The three of you are descended from two founders, one through me and one through your mother. Your mother is directly descended from Salazar Slytherin. Both of our families are descended from the oldest known wizarding family, the Peverells. This then makes your mother and I _very_ distant cousins, as both the Slytherin and Gryffindor families were descended from the Peverell family. You will most likely hear people saying that Voldemort is descended from Slytherin, well he isn't. Voldemort is actually descended from Slytherin's nephew, Lucius, so holds no real claim to the Slytherin family inheritance. Lucius Slytherin was disowned and the reasons for this are unknown to this very day; however, this does not mean that there were no rumours about what happened. One such rumour was that he was discovered undertaking various practices which were deemed by his family to be undesirable. These rumoured practices are now amongst the ever growing list of illegal practices. All of you need to be very careful when you're out in public, as many witches and wizards deem parseltongue a dark art, something that it is most definitely not. The Slytherin House wards are going to be renewed properly this year," explained James as he stood up and moved to look out the window.

"Why are they only just being renewed properly this year, James?" puzzled Lily.

"To renew each dormitory's wards two generations of the house founder's heirs must be present; Harry will be helping you to renew them. I believe that Severus will be present when you renew the wards, as the wards generally need to be renewed during the school year. Due to current circumstances, this will have to be carried out after the Easter Holidays."

"So, I guess that means that Harry and I will be doing a lot of reading then," murmured Lily.


End file.
